To Make You Feel My Love, Katniss
by iluvtheboywiththebread
Summary: Gale would do anything to make Katniss feel his love. Takes place in the last few chapters of the Mockingjay. To the song Make you feel my love by bob dylan, but in this case sung by Adele. Hope you like it!


To Make You Feel My Love, Katniss

The feather bed is soft, much softer then either of my District 12 and 13 beds. The room is slightly cold, but comfortable. The walls are painted a dark green, Katniss's favorite color. Somehow the whole room reminds me of her. From the gold frames, the brown blankets and the green walls. It all seems to scream Katniss, but nowadays everything does. Thinking about her makes me slightly uncomfortable know. Like remembering a younger sibling whom you've lost. But even as I think that now, I know it's not true. Katniss was always more to me then a sibling. She knows that right? Does she truly understand how much she means to me? The fact that I'm even a little unsure tells me that I have to see her. I have to see her now.

They've been keeping her in a basement room, in the back of my mind I know how to find it. It takes 15 minutes and several wrong turns before I find a hallway I recognize.

There's a guard at the entrance to the corridor. He's tall and built, but I think I could take him if I have to. As I get closer he looks at me.

"I have clearance." I sneer as I hold out my comminicuff for him to look at.

"Gale Hawthorne." He says, I nod. He looks at the list in his hand and gives a short "ok" and I head for the door that I know is hers. He seems confused.

"Uh.. sir.." He starts to protest.

"I have clearance!" I repeat, as I start for the door again.

"But sir-" The man says, I cut him off.

"What don't you understand! Not only to I have clearance but I am your superior. I would advise to you leave this area immediately!" I almost scream at him. He seems to really want to say something, but I don't give him the chance. I point to the end of the hallway and yell, "GO!" Finally, he obeys.

The hallway is silent, and shadows of the lit lanterns dance on the walls. I knock on the door. Then I knock again.

"Katniss!" I call. She's ignoring me, I am sure of it. I sigh and try again.

After a couple minutes of knocking and calling, I stop. "Fine Katniss! Be that way. I'll stay out here for weeks if that's what I have to do. If I must, I'll stay in this hallway forever."

_When the rain is blowing in your face,__  
><em>_And the whole world is on your case,__  
><em>_I could offer you a warm embrace__  
><em>_To make you feel my love._

"I understand that you're upset. I can't even begin to know what it feels like. But maybe I could if you let me. Don't you trust me?"

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love. <em>

"I know that you haven't chosen yet. You know, between me and him. Don't I get a chance to plead my case?"

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong. <em>

"You're still the same girl I met in the woods all those years ago. You're still the same Katniss that I love. Don't you remember all the good times?

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love.<br>_

"Remember, I once let you take down a deer, even though I spotted it first. And then there was that time I gave you a bigger cut of the money from that wild dog pack. Katniss, I once took on the burden of two families for you. And I would do it all again."

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet. <em>

"Katniss, I love you. Always have and I always will. I could make you happy. I'll love you forever and we can have everything you always wanted. Won't you just talk to me?"

"Katniss, there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you feel my love."

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<em>

I stare at the door, and it seems to stare back. Why won't she just answer? I knock again. I try the door knob.. it's locked. I look around for a few minutes, finally finding a key on a ledge near the nearest lantern. I put it the keyhole, and slowly turn the doorknob.

I don't believe it. The room seems bare, the bed has been stript, and the closet is open and full of empty hangers. I collapse to the floor. I suppose I'll never be with her, because I never be able to have her feel my love.

_To make you feel my love_


End file.
